


Shatter part 1

by Kiwicat123



Series: Shatter [1]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Horror, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwicat123/pseuds/Kiwicat123
Summary: A daughter and Mother are attacked in their home one evening and the attacker is acting in some very unusual ways...





	Shatter part 1

“Caroline!” My mother shouted from downstairs, “Dinner Time!”. I wasn't hungry. I hadn't been for a while now, I told her all the time but she blatantly ignored me and said that I had to eat something. I knew she only did for my health, I understood that part, but I didn't understand why she couldn't just leave me be. If I got hungry I would tell her. Anyway, it was too late, I had to go down. I stepped one foot slowly onto the cold creaking floor and quickly retreated when I felt the wooden floorboards against my previously heated feet. “ I’m not hungry!” I bellowed down to my mother who was now probably calling the police due to the absence of my response. She was extra like that, I know she's just worried for me but it can get a bit unbearable sometimes. Bang!!! I hear a thud from the back door followed shortly by the ear-piercing scream of my mother. Instantly, almost like an instinct, I grab my phone and dial the emergency number, but it almost seems too late when I hear yet another thud on the back door, once again followed by the ear piercing scream now seemingly quieter than the previous. Silence. I heard nothing for a while and then after about 30 seconds of nothing I hear the urgent thuds of my mother's feet on the stairs. That's when I realised my phone quietly mumbling in the background and pressed it to my ear. I talked to the operator for a while and then, just when I was telling them about what exactly happened, the phone cut off. Boom, just like that, abracadabra gone! “Mu...mum th...the phone just cut off!” “What do you mean it just cut off?” My mother replied in a trembling voice, “Phones don't just cut off!” But it did. The phone was gone and now we were left with nothing but the eerie safety of the closet in my room. Silence once again. But this time nothing came after, no thumping of stairs, no thudding of the back door. Just silence… Smash!!! I woke to the hazy noise of something smashing against what seemed like a window due to excessive crashing. For a moment all I could hear was the heavy breathing of me and my mother but after a while a once again hazy noise of the familiar creak of stairs. But once again everything went silent after a while and in the oblivious darkness of my closet, I fell, along with my mother, back asleep. I woke up with a sharp pain or some kind of a sting deep in my head. I reached over attempting to cure whatever was causing the pain but instead, found my hand meet a liquid, dripping down my head. I jumped slightly at the bizarre feeling and lifted my fingers down to my eyes. Even in the perpetual darkness, I spotted the dark nature of the liquid and even there I could see it’s slight crimson tint. Blood? Blood! Why is there blood on my head? Did I cut myself? But how? This closet is nothing but stuffed full of clothes how could I have possibly cut myself? Had someone tried to knock me out? I squinted in an attempt to make out what exactly I was looking at, but it was no use. All I could see was nothing, just darkness. Then I realised the sudden absence of breathing in the closet. Almost as if I was there…alone…


End file.
